1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector attachment structure free from excessive bending or tension applied to electric wires, by rendering a connector rotatable upon a connector engagement between a wiring harness on a vehicle door side and a wiring harness on a vehicle body side or upon a connector engagement between an electrical junction box and an external wire harness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIGS. 11 and 12 show a conventional connector attachment structure with wiring harnesses for vehicle door (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 61-32730).
Referring to FIG. 11, a wiring harness (electric wires) 115 is fixedly arranged on a back surface of a door trim 116, and protruding from the front end of the door trim 116 is a connector 119 with a wiring harness (electric wires) 118 (FIG. 12) on a vehicle body 117 side. The connector 119 is incorporated in a recess 121 at a front end of a door panel 120.
The connector 119 is fixed to the front end of the door, with the door trim 116 being mounted on the door panel 120 as shown in FIG. 12. The wiring harness 118 on the vehicle body 117 side is firmly fixed to the vehicle body 117 by way of a waterproof rubber grommet 122, and a connector 123 at the extremity is engaged with the door side connector 119.
In the above conventional structure, however, the vehicle body side wiring harness 118 was apt to be damaged due to reiterative bending actions in a limited range within the grommet 122, attendant on opening and closing of the door.
On the other hand, a connector attachment structure of a conventional electrical junction box 125 is shown in FIG. 13 (Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open No. 5-39124).
A junction box body 126 made of a synthetic resin accommodates a busbar circuit (not shown) to which a flexible flat cable (electric wires) 128 extending to the exterior of the junction box body 126 is connected. The extremity of the flat cable 128 is provided with a connector 129 which is engaged with a connector (not shown) of an external wire harness. The flat cable 128 may be substituted by a plurality of covered electric wires. The electrical junction box 125 is fixed to an interior of a vehicle.
In the above conventional structure, however, the flat cable 128 connected to the electrical junction box 125 was apt to be bent and damaged at root thereof in case the connector 129 suffered reiterative forces such as tensile force from the external wire harness after a coupling of the external wiring harness to the connector 129, or in case a connector engagement work was forcibly made in spite of a wiring harness being too short.